


The Fazbear Chronicles: Puppeteer

by Airplaneguy9



Series: The Fazbear Chronicles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Candy's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneguy9/pseuds/Airplaneguy9
Summary: After a horrible incident at the Rat and Cat Theatre, Mary Schmidt tries to overcome her fears of what she saw by facing her worst nightmares.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadedBumbleby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBumbleby/gifts).

> Based on the events of FNAC 2 and 3. All characters in this novel, and the FNAC game series were made by Emil Macko. FNAF and anything related to it are property of Scott Cawthon.

The rain poured outside in buckets, in a soothing way to which you could sleep at night. Of course, it was a dark and stormy night - the weather forecast had been going on about it for days, it was the middle of summer. Somewhere outside, a car honked, and, as if on cue, the rain subsided, not for very much, but it was noticeable. Inside the room, which was white, had lots of posters on it, and was overall untidy, as if the ancient papers inside hadn't been sorted in years, Dr. Therapist, in his white coat, asked the next question, “Did they come last night?”. The patient was a little eight-year-old girl, Mary Schmidt, shy, but quick to notice her surroundings, and a great thinker. Of course his name wasn't Therapist, she thought, it's probably something like Harry or John. Or would have thought, if she hadn't been scared to death of-what? She couldn't figure it out - it was the one thing that bothered her, and she knew it was serious, she knew it was the cause of the terrible, frightening nightmares she had been having over the past week. She had tried to forget, go to her happy place, think about happy thoughts like her dad told her to, but that was useless. She was utterly terrified of the things she saw, the things that tried to grab her each night, she couldn't get them out of her head. She answered in a quiet, breaking voice “Yes, they did”. Dr. Therapist went on: “Did they look the same?” “Yes, they look the same every night”. He looked over at the closed theatre across the road. The Rat and Cat Theatre, the greatest show in town, it used to be as big as companies such as Coca-Cola down in this part of the city. That was a long time ago, a long-forgotten age. That age ended three weeks ago, when a horrifying tragedy occurred, and the place closed down, presumably for good. After all, there was no way in hell a company like that could reopen after such a tragedy. A suspect had been arrested, a well-known employee, who used to bring happiness to the children. Now, there was no alternative. The best place in town was closed for good, and it made the children sad, their best friends, rotting away at the back of their minds forever. Dr. Therapist looked again. Saddened. It made the children saddened. The child in front of him wasn't just sad, she was frightened, terrified beyond belief. She clearly knew a thing or two, but he knew she didn't know, she just couldn't know. He had to know what she didn't. And, with that, he started over again: “Before you continue, I would like to know what happened to your brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun blazed outside - it was a hot day, so hot it felt like even you yourself were melting. It was summer, 1962, and Mary, her brother Matt and their mom decided to cool off at the Rat and Cat Theatre, the best in town. She was dressed in a green top with a black skirt and black leggings, far too hot for the weather outside, but she didn't care. Mary loved the characters, the Rat and the Cat - sure, they may be robots, but they were also her friends, ones she could go to when she was down. After all, the friendly robots were everyone's best friend, even the grumpy adults seemed to like them. Today was the day of the big show, it only came once a month, and you were considered very lucky to see it. Kids who went there described the show as the best they'd ever seen. It was Mary's first time seeing the show, and she was very excited, in a happy mood, as were the other eager kids around. She knew some of them, Harry was over by the drinks stand, and Ethan was just around the back of the stage. She also saw Lily come in through the door, and waved. She waved back, clearly as excited as the rest of the happy viewers here. Mary decided to go get an ice-cream, and Matt came with too.

"What do you think will happen today?" asked Matt. "I heard that the Rat was gonna do interviews." "Yeah, that could happen. I wonder if Vinnie will make an appearance." replied Mary. “Who?” “Vinnie, y'know, the puppeteer’s puppet. The thin black puppet that they're introducing in today's show.” “That's actually pretty cool,” remarked Matt, “I hope he's a fun character.” “Me too. But my favourite's always gonna be Cat.” said Mary triumphantly. “Yeah, you and your lame pet. Rat for life!” boasted Matt, before Mary jokingly punched him lightly in the shoulder. She ordered two ice-creams, one for her and one for Matt. As they came back, they found the children excited. Suddenly, Rat leaped onto the stage, and said in an excited voice: “Hey, kids! Looks like it's time for the show to start!” The children cheered loudly. Then, Cat also jumped onto the stage, to more cheers, and shouted “We have a new friend to introduce!”, waving at the crowd, before the curtains closed, and out popped a man in black clothing with white face paint, blue cheeks and fake blue tear marks streaming down them. He was holding a puppet looking roughly the same, and shouted in a sing-song voice, “Hey folks, I'm Vinnie! I’m so happy to be part of the family! Let's sing along!” The children, the robots on stage and the strange puppet man, Vinnie, all sang along, even the adults started joining in at one point. In the middle of it all, Mary desperately needed the bathroom. She told her mom, and she told her where they were. Off she went, while on the stage, Rat, Cat and Vinnie sang for the many excited faces staring at them, singing.

After she was done, she washed her hands, and started for the stage room. Suddenly, she felt an eerie feeling that something was going to happen. She felt sick, and ran back to the bathroom, standing over the sink. Something was wrong. She slowly made her way back to the room, the feeling still with her, growing stronger, like something was tugging at her, begging her to come back to safety. Yet, she kept going. It's just a feeling, she thought, I'm probably sick from the heat. She made her way back to the room. Everything was the same as before she had left. She walked over to her mother, about to tell her about the feeling, when, simultaneously, Matt walked over to the Rat, and she suddenly felt a painful headache up in her head, and cried out in pain. She watched, the headache getting worse, her world fading. She barely heard the music start distorting, everyone else looking on as Rat bent towards her brother, and her vision and hearing blurred. She couldn't see how Rat grabbed the child. She couldn't see how its claws dug its way into his back. She couldn't see Rat choking and squeezing the child, and the terrified, terrified looks on the onlookers’ faces. She couldn't hear the cracking of bones. She couldn't hear the screaming of everyone around her.

At last, the sensation stopped. The last thing she saw was bright red oozing from every opening of her shell-shocked pale brother, and people running and screaming. The next thing she saw, heard, or remembered was black. Pitch black.


End file.
